


Torn Apart

by bryergrace



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: Tommy gets put in the prison after the meet up with Dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Torn Apart

tommy and tubbo stand on the battlefield after putting up one hell of a fighter. they ended a little near the prison. ranboo sat there staring at what he had caused. tiny and tubbo leaned in everyone other for support as dream held the discs in his grasp. 

he taunted tommy, telling him to come get his discs. and tommy doesn’t reach for them, knowing that keeping tubbo alive and healthy was one million times more important. 

when dream realizes this he tells tommy,”come with me now or i kill tubbo” and tommy stands there, air caught in his chest. no longer breathing and tubbo has a now vice like grip on his hand. and tommy pries his hand off, taking one two three steps forward until he’s right in front of dream. 

and tubbo starts shaking, he doesn’t want this. with the whole server watching dream grasps tommys bandana that still hand dutifully around his neck, and began to drag him. drag him all the way to the front entrance of the prison. 

tubbo screaming,”PLEASE NO let him go! DREAM ILL DO ANYTHING! LET TOMMY GO! oh god no please please please anything but this. TOMMY” his voice growing horse as tommys chest begins to heave with the tears and sobs.

“TUBBO, ILL BE OK! i promise.” but he has one over whelming thought, “no i cant be alone again no no no” and he hadn’t realized he was speaking until he looked up and saw dreams malicious smile, sams guilty face, tubbo sobbing,”tommy ill get you out of there i promise”

and the entire server wondering why he wouldn’t want to be alone, why he was freaking out so much. but what they didn’t know was that tommy, feared being alone more than anything and his exile only amplified that, along with leaving techno and his family.

he tended to sabotage his relationships and now he was regretting it. and tommy once again trapped in the inescapable prison, with dream, no one could hear dreams laugh mocking tommy telling him he would never leave here, he would be there all alone, how tommy had fallen directly into the trap and now he wasn’t there to protect tubbo. 

and tommy didn’t know that tubbo was being held back from running into the looming prison right after tommy, 

tommy didn’t know that tubbo would risk being locked up inside the prison as long as tommy was safe. hours passed and everyone returned home sad at the outcome of the war, sad that this is the price to be paid over a few silly discs. 

everyone returned home except the two teenagers on opposite sides of the inescapable prisons walls.

both mourning the loss of their freeedom.

tommy couldn’t escape the physical barriers of the prison, and tubbo couldn’t escape him he mental barriers of his own mental prison. 

so there they sat, the two teenagers who loved each other more than any person loved another. and in that moment they felt more alone and yet together in that sense.


End file.
